wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lucha Dragons
On the July 24, 2014 episode of NXT, after failing to win the NXT Tag Team Championship from The Ascension with his former partner El Local at NXT TakeOver on May 29, Kalisto announced he and El Local had parted ways and revealed Sin Cara as his new partner. Over the next weeks, Kalisto and Sin Cara won a tournament to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. On September 11 at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Kalisto and Sin Cara, now billed together as "The Lucha Dragons", defeated The Ascension to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions, their first WWE titles. They successfully defended their titles in a rematch against The Ascension two weeks later on the September 25th episode of NXT, winning the match after Hideo Itami distracted The Ascension. They lost the title to Buddy Murphy and Wesley Blake on January 15, 2015. They then lost a rematch to Blake and Murphy at NXT TakeOver: Rival. The duo then began to appear less frequently on NXT, losing a number one contenders tag-team match to Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady on the March 11 episode. During this period they also began to appear infrequently on WWE's main roster show Main Event, winning matches against the likes of The Ascension. The Lucha Dragons made their official main roster debut on the March 30, 2015 episode of Raw, the night after WrestleMania 31. They teamed with The New Day to defeat the team of The Ascension, Cesaro and Tyson Kidd in an 8-man tag-team match, with Kalisto scoring the pinfall. During the match, the crowd was chanting Lucha (which is their catchphrase). On the April 20th episode of Raw, the Lucha Dragons lost to The New Day in a number 1 contender's match for the WWE Tag Team Championships. The Lucha Dragons participated in the first-ever WWE Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber match, against The Ascension, the winners of the match The New Day, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, Los Matadores, and Prime Time Players, and were eliminated second by The Ascension. On the July 30 episode of SmackDown, they won 8-man tag team match with Los Matadores against The Ascension and The New Day. The Lucha Dragons received another title shot in a four-way match on August 23 at SummerSlam, but again failed to capture the title. On the September 4 episode of Superstars, The Lucha Dragons teamed up with Neville to defeat Stardust and the Ascension, collectively known as Cosmic Wasteland. At Night of Champions (2015), The Lucha Dragons would once again team up with Neville, to face the Cosmic Wasteland, however they would go on to lose that match. On September 21, 2015 The Lucha Dragons and Neville would win against the Cosmic Wasteland, with Kalisto scoring the pin. The Lucha Dragons teamed up with The Usos and Ryback to defeat The New Day, King Barrett and Sheamus at Survivor Series 2015 in the five on five traditional tag team match held at every Survivor Series. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs The Lucha Dragons once again failed to win the tag team championship from The New Day in a Triple Threat Ladder Match that also involved The Usos and again lost to The New Day for the titles on the December 22 SuperSmackDown special. After Sin Cara had been sidelined with a shoulder injury, Kalisto defeated WWE United States Champion Alberto Del Rio in a non-title match with John Cena in his corner on the January 7 SmackDown. Four days later on Raw, Kalisto defeated Del Rio in a rematch to win the WWE United States Championship, his first championship on the main roster and his first singles title in WWE. However, he dropped the title back to Del Rio on the January 14 episode of SmackDown. At Royal Rumble, Kalisto reclaimed the title. The Lucha Dragons returned on February 6, 2016 when they defeated Los Matadores at a live event. They returned to television as a team on the February 8 Raw, losing to Alberto Del Rio and Rusev. Kalisto defeated Ryback to defend his United States Championship at Wrestlemania 32, whereas Sin Cara competed in a 7-man ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship at the time held by Kevin Owens. On the May 2 episode of RAW, Sin Cara was a competitor in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for Kalisto's United States Championship; the match was won by Rusev, who was later announced to face Kalisto at Extreme Rules. Category:Tag Team